<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Joyeux Anniversaire by NewYorkNovelist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415876">Joyeux Anniversaire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewYorkNovelist/pseuds/NewYorkNovelist'>NewYorkNovelist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naming Day Celebration [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18th Century, Alternate Universe, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, BDSM, Bondage, Canon Era, Complete, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Happy Ending, Hunter Prey Kink, One Shot, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Seven years war, Templars, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewYorkNovelist/pseuds/NewYorkNovelist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being given her christian name on the day, November 6 was just an ordinary day for Annabelle Vasser. She spends it in solitude and contemplation.</p><p>Shay Cormac has a plan, as he prepares to show Annabelle how much she means to him. He has been plotting this since her own surprise on his birthday in September. Upon Shay's arrival to Fort Arsenal from the Finnegans, Shay shows a side of himself that Annabelle cannot resist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naming Day Celebration [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2240613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Joyeux Anniversaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Location: Fort Aresnal</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Date: November 6, 1758 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>1.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Shay should return soon, </strong>Annabelle thought as she sat in the parlor of Fort Arsenal. Every time they returned to the city, he would visit the Finnegans. Most times, she would go with him. This time, he insisted that she stayed at their estate in New York. With Barry advancing in age, he couldn't do as much around his home any more. She didn't mind as she had come to look at Barry and his wife, Cassidy, as family.<br/>
<br/>
She turned the page of the erotic novel, continued to read, and sighed. Annabelle imagined Shay's strong, rough hands upon her, caressing her in only the way he drove her wild, and pictured his wiry body over her, thrusting deep within her. It was almost vivid enough she could see him before her staring at her with a ferocious, amorous glint behind his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Annabelle rubbed a hand across her left collar bone, slid her hand over her silken skin, and glided her fingers over the plump mounds of her cleavage. She smoothed out her crimson petticoats. While she was at sea with Shay, she dressed like a man in breeches, cavalry boots, and an overcoat. It was refreshing to indulge in feminine side, a side of her that her lover would appreciate. Shay always did like that color on her.<br/>
<br/>
<strong>When is he coming back? </strong>she thought again.</p><p>She could feel that she was being watched before he said a word. She didn't pull her eyes away from the book though. She let him have his moment. She was the prey, and she let him think that he had jump on her.<br/>
<br/>
"Is that book keeping you warm, Annie?" Shay asked, and she looked up, acting like he had frightened her. "Why do you get so wrapped up in those things?"<br/>
<br/>
"They do when you are not here," she pouted. "But you are here now. You can keep me warm, instead, no?"<br/>
<br/>
"This will warm us up," he set down a heavy bottle of Irish whiskey. What was the occasion she wondered. "We're celebrating."<br/>
<br/>
"Celebrating?"<br/>
<br/>
"You celebrated my name day. I'm going to celebrate yours."</p><p>“Euh,” Annabelle uttered, the only sound that her mouth would allow her to make. “Celebrating my christening. I could surely use a drink before we start.”<br/>
<br/>
Days following her <em>celebration</em> in September, Shay promised to return her affections, doubly so. She ran a hand through her chestnut hair, smoothing out the curled, spiraled locks brushing against the side of her cheek. Annabelle knew he had something special planned, but she couldn’t guess what. When Shay had something special planned, he typically kept it a secret. He would fall back on his Assassin training. There would be no hope of prying it from him, not that she would.</p><p>Shay moved closer to her. Standing before the doorway, he blocked one of the sitting room's entrances. That feeling of being hunted by him returned. She knew he would never hurt her. This was all part of their game: the appetizer to their main course. Annabelle looked forward to this part almost as much as the climax. The conclusion usually left her legs in the air.<br/>
<br/>
"I assume you’ll put me through my paces, Pat?" Annabelle rested her hands in her lap and interlaced her fingers. She cocked her head and looked at him through lowered eyelashes. Even now, she seized him up. He held an old tome in his hand. The dust flaked off onto his gloves and fell to the floor. "What do you have there?"</p><p>"Something a little more exciting than you're reading," Shay promised. He placed the book on the table beside her with a dull thud. "This book requires participation."<br/>
<br/>
She bent over, trying to make out the faded words on the old leather cover of this book. It was old, bound in cracked sheepskin. She could barely make out the title: Kama Sutra.<br/>
<br/>
"Where did you...?"<br/>
<br/>
"I guess I'm full of surprises," he purred. "Turn to the page I have marked."<br/>
<br/>
She did. The page was less dusty than the others, a sign that he had looked at this particular one more often than any other. She looked at the page, then to Shay.<br/>
<br/>
"This?" She slapped a hand to the page. "Is that even possible?"<br/>
<br/>
"We'll find out," he promised.</p><p>Annabelle wondered how he came across such a complete text and marveled at how he seem to know her. This book would become the centerpiece to her library that she was amassing in Fort Arsenal, a love letter that her beau gifted to her. Since Annabelle could never return to France, this token of affection touched her. The Library was a place to call her own: her secret refuge away from the cruel world she inhabited. Damn any who would intrude upon her sacred space.</p><p><strong>Damn any one but Shay. </strong>She studied the old book. Did he understand the significance of such a book? To some, it was sacred word: a manual on sexuality, eroticism and emotional fulfillment in life. The Karma Sutra covered everything from the sexual positions to marriage and even divorce. Was this his idea of a proposal? Was that why he wanted to try some impossible position?<br/>
<br/>
She was prepared to have some fun with Shay, but she wasn't prepared to spend her life with the man. Once, long ago, he had convinced her to run off with him and elope. She found herself tied up and couldn’t join him. It was for the better that way. Annabelle didn’t deserve happiness, not in the way Shay wanted. She hadn’t even said she loved him, yet.<br/>
<br/>
“I have been wondering about something,” she breathed, her cheeks flushing with excitement.<br/>
<br/>
“Wot’s that?”<br/>
<br/>
Annabelle placed the book she was reading on the table beside the Karma Sultra and stood. Her eyes shone: offering only one thing to Shay, a challenge. “What would you do if I was still your enemy?"</p><p>"I'd be careful who you let hear that, Annie," Shay warned. He took a step closer to her, the urgent need he always carried himself with shining through his eyes. He was hunting her. She so enjoyed to play this game, to be his prey.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know where the others are, but I do know we are alone. We are safe. So I put the question forth once again. What would you do if I were still with the Parisian Brotherhood?” Annabelle raised her slim eyebrow. Her muscles tensed as she was ready to flee, giving him some sport. She knew how this would end. "How would you convince me to see things your way?"</p><p>"If I'm going to put it bluntly," Shay began, and she knew that he wasn't asking permission. He spoke how he wanted, when he wanted. He didn't put much thought into who might be listening, except when he was talking to his superiors. He almost always treated them with deference. He spoke like a sailor to her, however.</p><p><br/>
"You're going to," Annabelle confirmed. "Nothing's ever stopped you before."<br/>
<br/>
"I would fuck the Creed right out of you," he growled, stepping closer to her, and she felt like he was promising to do just that, there and then. "I would knock every thought out of your head, wouldn't give you a chance to make any other choice because you'd be too busy battering."<br/>
<br/>
"How is that different from now?" she purred.<br/>
<br/>
"I guess it's not," he laughed, then he grew serious, tapping the book on the table. "So, let's go."</p><p>Shay was close to her now, almost too close for her to get away. The only thing separating them was the coffee table. She could almost feel the desire radiating off of him. It has always been that way between her and Shay, and it would always be that way between them. The passion that they had for everything often spilled over to their more amorous activities. Shay now emulated that in spades.<br/>
<br/>
He reached for her. Ducking beneath his arm, she dodged his advance. In the next hair's-breadth, she bolted for the library's exit.<br/>
<br/>
Shay darted after her. He slid over the coffee table, knocking the heavy bottle of whiskey and the book she had been reading to the floor. The whiskey hit the ground with a thud. Thankfully, the bottle didn't break.<br/>
<br/>
"Run all you like, Annie," he growled, a dangerous edge to his soft voice, "you know I always catch you. The punishment fer September is goin' be worse fer you now."<br/>
<br/>
Annabelle knew he would never hurt her. Although when they would make love, Shay would never go past her hard limits. When she lived in France, she had learned from the French Court about Shay's particular tastes. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would have entered this way of life. A part of her knew she had nothing to fear with him. She trusted Shay with her life.<br/>
<br/>
Holding up her pastel green petticoats, she sprinted out of the room. Annabelle could hear him behind her. Shay was gaining on her. She cursed the insufferable clothing. If she knew they have played their game that day, she would have dressed in something a little more practical. She felt as if she were to fall. If she did, their chase would be ended prematurely.</p><p>Even though she gave it her best, she couldn't outpace Shay for long, especially dressed as she was. He was upon her at the base of the stairs. She tried to fight him off, to no avail. She scratched at him as he lifted her over his shoulder, leaving her head danging behind him and her behind in the air. She pounded on his back, which he answered with a powerful smack to her backside that sent a jolt through her body and cause a yip to escape from her lips.<br/>
<br/>
"Now that that's out of the way," Shay growled. "You're gonna get it Annie."<br/>
<br/>
She wriggled a little, but she didn't really want to get away. She wanted what she was going to get. She wanted every bit of it, and the desire was only heightening her excitement.</p><p>They ascended the stairs two at a time. She would occasionally flail against his back, but it was a futile effort. He held her with an iron-grip. Even if she wanted to, there would be no escaping now. They would see this through to the ultimate conclusion. They were so engrossed with each other they didn’t even hear the door in the entrance way open: not that they would have cared if they did.</p><p>Shay set her down outside of their suite and held a grip on her upper arm, firmly keeping her in place. He leaned over and crushed into her. As he swept his lips over hers, he groaned his anticipation. The noise was lost within her.<br/>
<br/>
After he fumbled for the doorknob, he nudged the door open with his foot. Shay wouldn’t ever deviate from his goal. Once he put his mind to something, he saw it through. She knew this better than most.<br/>
<br/>
He broke off their hungry kiss and looked down on her. His eyes glinted in the sunlight streaming through the window. The crimson curtains were drawn and the late afternoon light bathed the entire room. “Enough of that. You’re gonna be exhausted before we are through. I promise, Annie.”<br/>
<br/>
Annabelle didn’t answer him. There wasn’t much to say. No protest lay on her lips. She wanted everything that Shay promised her. How could he know everything that she desired? How her life had changed in three years.<br/>
<br/>
“Take off your frock.” He turned his back to her and strode to a Baroque walnut side table pushed up against the blue steel-colored wall.</p><p>She was glad that she decided to forgo wearing her stays and her pannier that day. It made undressing that much easier. Annabelle lifted the gown over her head. The delicate lacy fabric pooled upon the floor.</p><p>After she stepped away from the pile of clothing, Annabelle crossed her arms over her chest. She also forgone wearing her any undergarments beneath. While she did not know exactly what Shay had in store for her, Annabelle knew he had something planned.</p><p>Shay returned to her, holding two thick cords of rope. “Get on the bed.”</p><p>It wasn’t a request. Shay never asked her permission; he demanded her total obedience. Annabelle had never had a problem with giving up the control. She felt wetter for it. Heat pooled between her loins, reminding her of the sheer pleasure that was to come.</p><p>He was so adept at tying knots. His skill left her helplessly bound in mere moments. She was restrained to the posts of the bed, her arms and legs each tied to a different post. The way he had her legs tied, all it took was a tug on the rope and she was forced to spread her legs wide for him. He pulled the rope. It was impossible to feel more naked, yet she felt safe still. She knew punishment was coming, but it was a punishment she craved. She knew he could tell that just by looking at her.<br/>
<br/>
"You're not going to get me just yet," he said, and she could hear the desire laced in his voice. He snatched an ivory phallus from the table next to the bed. "You're going to get this until you can't take it anymore. Then, if you're a good girl, you'll get me."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm a good girl," she whined. "I am."<br/>
<br/>
"We'll see about that," he promised.</p><p>"Look at yourself," Shay commanded. "Look how your body responds to mine."<br/>
<br/>
She couldn't move as she was was held fast by his ropes, but she dared not disobey him. He would never hurt her without her permission. This was part of their lifestyle, one of the only things that made her feel safe since the incident in Peru. He knew that she craved it and needed it in a way that no one else did.<br/>
<br/>
Annabelle stared at the mirror in front of the bed. It was positioned in a way that allowed her to see everything. She could see the lengths he would go for her punishments, and to know he desired to do such things to her excited her beyond reason. As she looked into her own eyes, her mirrored fervent desire stared back. This one of the most erotic thing that has ever happened to her.<br/>
<br/>
Shay sat beside her on the bed. He leaned forward. His lips hovered near her breast. Her body almost begged him for his attention. She needed him.</p><p>"Good girl." His breath warmed her flesh. He ran the phallus up her thigh, teasing her almost to the edge of senselessness. Her pussy throbbed for him. She was not able to hold back the moan growing inside her and voiced her approval into the cool air. They had just begun.</p><p>He teased her with the phallus still, driving her to the edge of madness and not relenting. He body ached for pleasure, ached for the release of ecstasy, but he refused to give it to her. In denying her, he only forced the desire to build up, and the pleasure, the release would be all that more powerful. Of course, he knew this. It was his purpose in doing this, and she hated and loved him for it. She was unable to voice any of those feelings though. She could only moan and whimper. She wouldn't speak without being spoken to anyway. She knew better than that; it would surely lead to punishment.<br/>
<br/>
"A long way from a convent in Portugal, aren't you?" he chuckled, his voice laced with the want that she knew he had for her. The control it must have taken for him to keep himself contained. Surprisingly, he was a patient lover, though not necessarily a patient man.<br/>
<br/>
"I would go anywhere with you, for you," she moaned, trying to regain control of her senses.<br/>
<br/>
"I know you would," he grunted, trusting the phallus home. "And I'll take you there."</p><p>"I know you will." Her gaze was transfixed upon the mirror as he had commanded her to watch him masterfully fuck her with the phallus. He pulled the ivory shaft from her. Annabelle turned her head, meeting his passionate laden eyes with her own. She lapsed into whines and moans.<br/>
<br/>
Once again, Shay pulled the whitish object from her body. Her back arched. She moved her head again and murmured something into the cold air. His name fell from her lips.<br/>
<br/>
He rammed it within her again. She cried out. Her body strained against the restraints, pulling against the ropes. The headboard jerked forward and hit the wall with a sharp thunk. Although they tried to hide their relationship, there would be no question what they were doing, how they felt about each other.<br/>
<br/>
Throughout it all, he watched her. She knew he desired her, more than any before or after her, but she couldn't begin to understand the fascination that Shay Cormac held for her. He loved the way she responded to his touch. Annabelle couldn't resist him, outlast the sheer pleasure.</p><p>"Come for me, <em>cuisle mo chroidhe</em>," Shay whispered. His voice came out strained. He adjusted himself with his free hand, rubbing himself through his leather breeches.</p><p>She couldn't disobey him. She wasn't about to at any rate. He would just make it worse for her, more intense, and she couldn't handle any more at that very moment. Violent tremors passed through her body, and she went limp against her bonds. She felt like she was going to pass out, and she cried out. Anyone that might have overheard might have thought that she was in intense pain. There was a thin line between pleasure and pain, and she was balanced on it like the edge of a razor.<br/>
<br/>
It seemed to go on forever, but it was her perception of time that was warped. Her mind could only focus on the pleasure, and she couldn't escape it even if she wanted to.<br/>
<br/>
"Please," she breathed, finally on the other side. "I need to feel you inside me. That is one thing, but it is not you. It is not a living part of you. Shay, please."</p><p>He smirked down at her, the wolfish expression serving only to make her feel like prey. She didn’t mind the feeling. In fact, Annabelle preferred it this way. On the verge of exhaustion, she still wanted Shay, needing him in a way she needed no one else. It had always been that way, and she suspected that it would always be. Most of her thoughts were incoherent, save one.</p><p><strong>How can he still affect me like this?</strong> Although their relationship began many years ago in Portugal and soon after they lost to each other, only to have been reunited six years later. Their passions reignited a little more than a year ago.<br/>
<br/>
“Shay, please,” she whimpered. “That’s a poor substitute for you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Remember, I said if you were a good girl, you’d get me.” He unbuttoned his breeches and them down his hips. His cock caught in the undressing. The flesh sprung free. It looked so hard, so rigid, that it barely moved in the motion. Shay’s dick looked like a monster.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve been a good girl. I have.”<br/>
<br/>
“Mm. That's for me to decide.” Shay returned the dildo back to its place on the nightstand and joined her on the bed. The dark green canopy curtains obscured them from anyone’s view. He had untied them earlier that day before she had woke up. It added to the ambiance he was setting. “Now you’ll get your reward. When we’re through, you won’t be able to walk. I promise you that, Annie.”</p><p>How can he still affect me like this? Although their relationship began many years ago in Portugal and soon after they lost to each other, only to have been reunited six years later. Their passions reignited a little more than a year ago.<br/>

</p>
<p>"<em>Mon Dieu!</em>" she cried. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, to dig her nails into the flesh of his back as the vigorous waves of pleasure crashed over her, beating against her resolve like a relentless storm surge. He didn't give her a moment to recover. Instead, he pounded at her like a man possessed. He was intent, at this point, on fucking her brains out. She didn't feel like he had very far to go to do that.<br/>
<br/>
"What do you think, Annie? Would you still be my enemy now, Annie?" he grunted between thrusts. She couldn't even bring herself to answer. Her senses were shot. "Jesus, Annie, you've been fucked senseless!"</p><p>Annabelle still couldn't respond, couldn't say anything other than the incoherent moans and groans. She ached to hold him, but he was a master with knots. Annabelle was going nowhere.<br/>
<br/>
She cried out again. Her body spasm. She shook against her bindings. It was an unusual experience for Annabelle that was quickly becoming a norm for her. Shay would be the only one who could put her body and mind through such things. If anyone were to ask Annabelle, she would prefer no one else.<br/>
<br/>
He thrust forward, and the headboard banged against the wall. The sound echoed through the room. Although the words were on the tip of her tongue, there was no declaration for love, no murmurings of undying affection. The only sound was her moaning and his teasing.</p><p><br/>
"Shay," she begged, finally finding her voice, "I need to hold you."</p><p>"You need to lay there and take what's coming to you!" Shay bellowed, countering her demand. She didn't make the request again, because he proceeded to pound away at her violently. She knew he was nearing completion, and she was not to get her desire of holding him. She could settle for the next best thing, she thought in her sex addled mind.</p><p>"Oh! Annie!" he moaned, thrusting himself into her a few final times, rapidly, with his full length plunging into the depths of her pussy. She climaxed again, virtually thrumming around him as he filled her with his hot, thick seed. She wanted to take every last drop of that glorious substance into her in that moment. She was insatiable for it, and he obliged, pumping her full.<br/>
<br/>
He lay on top of her, still for a moment, catching his breath. Finally, he started undoing the knots, letting her arms free. Immediately she embraced him, holding him against her for another long moment. As she dragged it out, he kissed her forehead once.<br/>
<br/>
"Come on, Annie," he purred. "Let me up so I can see to getting something to wipe you off with, aye?"</p><p>Annabelle didn't want to release him. She wanted to hold him as long as she could. If she could, she would have sheltered Shay from everything that happened to him and to her. He would tell her that was nonsense. In the end, she couldn't hold him forever. She allowed him to get up, her arms laying limply next to her.<br/>
<br/>
She was exhausted. Her legs still trembled in the aftermath of their adoration. Her pussy still thrummed from all the orgasms he forced upon her, the pleasure she tried to refrain that had burst free. Annabelle wouldn't complain. Shay would see to her care. He would spread aloe on her rope burns and cuddle with her the rest of the day.</p><p>After he stood from the bed, Shay looked back at her and smirked. His eyes softened, the spark of devotion flaming within them. "I hope I gave you something to remember."<br/>
<br/>
"<em>Oui</em>. I will long remember this day."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>